


And There's Nothing I Can Do...

by StrangerJ



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Sad Eiffel, implied eiffel/hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJ/pseuds/StrangerJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eiffel gets stranded in space during routine maintenance. (Again.) Plus, the irony of singing Bowie in space, the beautiful thing that is space, and looking at the Hephaestus a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black, Endless Voids, and What to Do In Them.

It had all happened so quick. One moment, he was mid spiel over not singing David Bowie on a space station, _'it's ironic and could very well jinx us!'_ , whilst Hera ever so diligently and kindly listened. And the next he was on an asteroid, floating around his tin can that he called home.

"Uh, Hera, status report?" Came Minkowski's voice throughout the comms channel.

"It appears that Officer Eiffel has left the building, so to speak."

"I noticed that. Can we get him back?"

"Yes. First you'll need to o-"

"Just a second Commander. Hera, have you ever truly looked at the Hephaestus? I mean, not in technical terms. Just, like, at it? At the being that is space, however deadly it is, and how, utterly pretty it is?"

Hilbert came on next, "Officer Eiffel, this conversation is not helping us."

"I know Hilbert. I know. Just, I wanted to bask in the beauty that is this deadly black void. Hera, isn't there like a camera on this suit?"

"Officer Eiffel, yes, but why?"

"Because you've never seen the station as anything other then ones and zeroes. Because I want to give you the gift of sight. Because I lo- HOLY SHIT THAT ROCK ALMOST BRAINED ME! JESUS CHRIST. Now I get why Major Tom hates it up here."

A clicking sound is heard. "Hera? Can you see what I do?"

"Yes Officer Eiffel."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is quite stunningly beautiful."

"Makes you think why we're all up here."

"It sure does Officer Eiffel."

"Funny how our death trap of a tin can is so pretty, isn't it?"

"It is. Minkowski and Hilbert are coming to get you."

"Mhm. Let them. Pretty up here, for a deadly black void."


	2. What to Do When It Happens, or Pryce And Carter Saves Lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescues are made. Plus, space drifting legend Bowie, The Russians and their Revolutions, Pryce and Carter One-Twenty-Three, and stalling.

_Crick, crick, crrrrrack_

"Uh, guys, if you don't hurry I may end up floating here, for, uh, a long time. I'm, like, Major Tom levels of fucked."

"Eiffel, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing Lieutenant. Nothing."

"Eiffel."

"Yesssss?"

"Kepler and Jacobi aren't here, you can just say my name."

"Yeah but.. Forget it, just help me not end up floating _around_ this tin can, no offense to you, Hera, you wonderful machine."

"None taken Officer Eiffel. In fact, my coding doesn't truly allow me to 'take offense', as you put it."

"Cool, I guess."

"Officer Eiffel, what is going on?"

"Hilbert, go back to Audrey Two and your evil mega super bio-weapon."

"Officer Eiffel, I just want to know what is wrong. Minkowski and I are coming to get you, okay? And Audrey Two, as you so lovingly called Specimen Thirty-Four got booted off of this hellhole!"

"Look, Hilbert, I don't want to argue with you, I just want to be in my comms room with a tube of toothpaste and an unlit cig. That's all. Hey, Minkowski, what did you do with them?"

"Uh... Good question. What did you do with the ones in the aux panel?"

"Eventually cigs get covered in slobber. Not too pleasant. And besides, I used the last one at The October Revolution, if I'm right about the name."

"Okay.. Why are you being so buddy-buddy?"

A pause. A long one, followed by shallow breaths. A Pryce And Carter tip, Minkowski notes, for surviving a crack in your suit's helmet. Monitor your oxygen, keep calm, and no screaming. Pryce and Carter 123.

"Eiffel, is there a crack in your visor?"

"Nooooo."

"Is that a 'no sir, everything's fine' or a 'maybe, no'?

A deep breath.

"Yes, ok I'm trying not to panic but it's hard for me so I'm just talking and making no sense like all those Russian Revolutions they have, I'm just trying to not end up drifting in the stars like Bowie, okay? Besides, Pryce and Carter one-twenty-three. Don't panic."

"Officer Eiffel?"

"Yes baby?"

"You'll be okay. Besides, I need someone to tell me about bands you like, and other stuff."

"You're right baby. I'll be fine. Minkowski, not to rush you, but, hurry it up, would you kindly? I don't want to be the first person to die in space."

"Hold on. You call Hera baby?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh...... Yes....? Look, no more stalling, ok?"

"Alright, baby."

"That's low, even from you Hilbert."

"I know."

 

_One Tense Rescue Later..._

"Hey baby?"

"Yes Eiffel?"

"What are we gonna do when we get home?"

"We'll just wait and see."

"Of course baby, of course."

A pause, the shifting of blankets, sprawled out in the comms room.

"I love you and your big artificial brain, Hera."

"I do too."


End file.
